My sweet lord (Hallelujah!)
by Aleksast
Summary: SEELE estaba estupefacta. Gendo Ikari estaba a nada de mojar los pantalones. Los tres EVAs no acataban órdenes y sólo unos cuantos entendían por qué. One Shot. Basada en la canción de George Harrison.


**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion doesn't belong to me, and this is only for entertainment and non-profit purposes.**

 **"MY SWEET LORD (HALLELUJAH!)"**

 _Aleksast, 2017_

 ** _One Shot_**

Era la locura en el Geofrente, sobre todo en el centro de mando donde las tres unidades Eva, en plena prueba de sincronización, se activaron de manera súbita. Despegaron sin alimentación alguna, lo que levantó las sospechas de ambos mandamases de NERV: los EVA habían despertado conciencia con los pilotos inutilizados, sin que éstos -aparentemente- pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo.

Por los altavoces las sirenas de alarma de pronto cambiaron por una anticuada melodía de toques hippies y pegadizos, la imagen de la cámara que ilustraba el estatus actual de los tres pilotos comenzó a sufrir interferencia pero si bien todos tenían los ojos en las máquinas, Hyuuga vio que tanto Rei, Asuka y Shinji estaban... ¿riendo? Para cuando el comandante Ikari reparó en eso, era demasiado tarde, los tres EVA volaron por los aires, con alas de carne, como si fuesen Pterodactylus, alejándose del rango de ataque de las fuerzas armadas de NERV, ese imprevisto despertó inmediatamente las alertas en las Naciones Unidas, que al mismo tiempo que desplegaban naves de asalto se comunicaban con Gendo para ver qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

–Se liberaron. –Fuyutsuki interrumpió el silencio del sorprendido comandante supremo de NERV, contestando a la pregunta del jefe del consejo de seguridad de la ONU.

SEELE quedó muda. Entre todos los escenarios este no era ni remotamente posible. Las unidades en serie no iban ni en el 50% de avance, ninguna era útil aún, no había plan de contingencia porque nunca hubo riesgo considerado.

-100 HORAS ANTES DE LA LIBERACIÓN-

–¿Estás seguro de que no te siguieron?. –La pelirroja estaba más que irritada pues el tercero había llegado tarde a la cita. Bueno, no era una cita como el que todos los adolescentes se imaginan, pues había personas importantes que cierto patán japonés había contactado de otras latitudes, consternadas por lo que SEELE traía entre manos.

–Un juego de shogi es más fácil que pasar inadvertido con tanto agente de NERV tras de mí.

–Entra ya, nos esperan. –Asuka cerró la compuerta de lo que parecía un submarino convertido en museo, sólo que éste no era ni museo, ni un submarino convencional.

Dentro ahí la gente mayor que mostró alias y nacionalidad únicamente les informó a los tres elegidos cuál era la razón de los ataques de los ángeles y para donde iban los planes ocultos de SEELE. Y luego, el plan de ataque con el cual se liberarían las unidades y se destruiría TODO el complejo conjunto, con los daños colaterales que conlleva para Lilith y todo experimento o señal de vida dentro del Geofrente.

Casualmente durante los días anteriores NERV había puesto en marcha un programa emergente de protección civil, con los cuales se revisaron todos los sectores del lugar, con tal de buscar desperfectos de que, en caso de desastre mayor, pudiese impedir que el personal se pusiera a resguardo -incluyendo a Ikari y Fuyutsuki por supuesto-.

Las ordenes eran claras, y los tres pilotos aceptaron acatarlas no sin reparar un poco en lo repentino de estas acciones y en quienes estaban detrás de esta organización llamada LORD. Lo sorprendente era también ver que las herramientas a disposición de ésta eran de la misma magnitud o mayor que las de NERV. Era el _back-up plan_ de las Naciones Unidas, fastidiadas también de Gendo y sospechosas de que algo les estaba ocultando.

-75 HORAS ANTES DE LA LIBERACIÓN-

–¡Consíganse un hotel!. –Gritó enfurecida la chica alemana, harta de tanta melosidad entre la niña modelo y el enclenque mayordomo de la casa Katsuragi, se encerró en su habitación dejando a los tórtolos en la sala del departamento.

–Asuka no lleva muy bien esto de nuestro... ¿cómo se llama?

–Noviazgo, y no, no lo lleva nada bien. De hecho no se lleva nada bien conmigo desde el día en que te me declaraste en los vestidores. Si tan sólo tuviera en qué distraerse o con quien dejaría de estar así de molesta.

–Lo que no entiendo es la referencia a un hotel... usa expresiones que no entiendo.

–Ah, un hotel, qué gracioso porque yo tampoco lo entendí. –Shinji no quiso, por temor a sonar irrespetuoso o sugestivo, explicar lo que quiso decir Asuka, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas delataba de que se trataba de algo vergonzoso, así lo interpretaba Rei quien no perdía detalle del lenguaje secundario -facial y corporal- del tercer elegido.

-20 HORAS ANTES DE LA LIBERACIÓN-

–¿Algún cambio en los patrones de sincronización de los pilotos, sub-comandante?

–Sólo es la segunda, bajó un poco su porcentaje de sincronía, pero dentro de los márgenes mínimos operativos.

–Esa mocosa, tan inútil como su madre. Pero la podemos usar aún.

–Es todo, comandante.

–Váyase.

Mientras tanto en el instituto donde los tres iban, Asuka estaba en la azotea, ciertamente no podía entender cómo la primera se le adelantó en el camino, no era que la gran Asuka estuviese enamorada realmente de Shinji Ikari, más bien era terquedad y lo realmente importante del problema era que se había acostumbrado al enclenque, a verlo casi todos los días y era su infantil temor pensar que la chica inexpresiva se lo llevaría un día de estos. Ese era su problema, dados sus traumas por más que lo negara tendía a formar un vínculo de apego con cualquiera que pasase tiempo suficiente con ella.

Algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, eran pasos cercanos y cuando abrió los ojos era Shinji, quien le ofrecía una mano para que ella se incorporara, y bien por no pensarlo demasiado o por repentina gentileza aceptó la mano de su compañero.

–¿Qué es Dios para ti, Asuka?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. –La pelirroja no entendía de donde le venía ese aire de filósofo al baka Ikari.

–Para mí Dios es libertad, y creo que día que pasa, día que lo entiendo más. Libertad de hacer, de pensar, y de perdonar. De perdonarme por el daño que he hecho a esta gente, de perdonarme por lo de Touji, por lo de todos. De tener una vida normal sin que monstruos espaciales tengan que ser vencidos uno tras otro como si se tratase de una guerra entre planetas o galaxias.

–Estás loco. –Asuka le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza de manera compasiva. –Creo que esto del enamorado te está afectando la cabeza.

–Lo que digas, acompáñame a comer.

–Sí, tengo mucha hambre.

-24 HORAS DESPUÉS DE LA LIBERACIÓN-

–No pensé que acabaría como prófugo de NERV.

–Querido, ya no existe NERV. –Una silueta femenina que iba entrando se dirigía al tercer elegido. –Pero todo el personal se encuentra evacuado, en zona de cuarentena pero hasta donde me informaron no hubo bajas ni nada de qué nos debamos preocupar.

–Capitana Krishna, entonces, mi padre sigue libre... –Shinji temía represalias, pero esta idea fue desechada de inmediato al escuchar de la mujer de ojos grandes y azules que él no tenía ya posibilidades de tener recursos para siquiera reconstruir NERV, en cuanto a SEELE, ese todavía era un asunto del cual debían encargarse.

–En los escenarios posibles que hemos estudiado, hay un 5% de probabilidad de que los ángeles nos ataquen a nosotros, pero me encargaré de quitarles las razones para venir con fines hostiles. –Dijo una rubia conocida que venía detrás de la jefa de LORD.

–En cuanto a ustedes tres, son libres y no volverán a subir a los EVA jamás, tenemos lo necesario para cualquier emergencia. Así que señor Ikari, puede ir donde las demás pilotos, todo esto se ha terminado.

...

Nota de autor: Pese a que estoy en modo stand-by, y mi retiro parece algo más probable dada la cantidad de trabajo que tengo, me permití hacer un fanfic ultra-breve que me gustaría que alguien retomara y lo hiciera de manera extensa, a su imaginación y criterio. La idea fue basada en la canción "My sweet lord" de George Harrison, que es un clásico.


End file.
